Pet
by Felicis Pumpkin
Summary: Desde que había adoptado a aquel pequeño no hacía más que destrozar sus cosas (...) -¡Le traje un amigo a Kacchan!- exclamó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente ::Drabble:: ::KiriBaku::


**Notas del autor -** Este fandom me consume cada vez más :v se me ocurrio esta idea cuando estaba viendo una imagen y se me hizo tan adorable que no pude no escribir algo con ellos :3 espero que lo disfruten :3

 **Aclaraciones** \- AU. Perritos.

Boku no hero academia no es de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo unico**_

Midoriya soltó un largo y cansado suspiro al ver a la pequeña bola de pelos rubia destrozar otro de sus cojines, desde que había adoptado a aquel pequeño no hacía más que destrozar sus cosas, morderle los talones (porque no alcanzaba a más) y observarlo mientras dormías, esto último resultaba aterrador al imaginar que ese pequeña y esquizofrénica bola de pelos podría matarlo mientras dormía, mientras recogía los restos del cojín, Kacchan, el nombre lo había escogido cuando apenas había llegado y era una pequeña e indefensa bolita de pelos, corría a la puerta ladrando histérico, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el timbre sonara, había invitado a algunos amigos ese día y rogaba porque Kacchan no hiciera de las suyas como la última vez, entraron uno por uno saludando a Midoriya y hablándole al pequeño canino que ignorándolos seguía ladrando hacia afuera, fue luego de que Kaminari entrara que entendió el comportamiento de su desquiciada mascota

-¡Le traje un amigo a Kacchan!- exclamó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente, un perro que le triplicaba el tamaño al rubio cachorro dio un ladrido mientras agitaba amistosamente la cola

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó un curioso Sero

-Lo encontramos abandonado de camino a casa- respondió quitándole la correa al peli-rojo animal –Se llama Eijiro- el canino se acercó a donde estaba el resto buscando caricias y mimos

-¿Eijiro?- preguntó Midoriya algo divertido

-Kyoka eligió el nombre- dijo en respuesta, en todo ese rato Kacchan había estado gruñendo desde un rincón mientras veía al perro más grande, la atención de Eijiro se volcó totalmente en Kacchan cuando este comenzó a ladrarle molesto

-No creo que esto funcione- murmuro Todoroki mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza que acaba de abrir, su experiencia con aquel animalito no era la mejor sin duda, los presentes volcaron su atención en ambos animales, Eijiro se acercó al más pequeño agitando la cola con fuerza mas tuvo que retroceder cuando le lanzo una mordida, volvió a acercarse esta vez con más cautela y las orejas gachas, Kacchan volvió a gruñir pero su curiosidad pudo más y se dejó hociquear por el más grande, Eijiro volvió a agitar su cola feliz mientras olfateaba a la adorable bola de pelos asesina, Kacchan en ocasiones le lanzaba mordidas haciendo al peli-rojo canino soltar un lastimero aullido recibiendo luego un par de lamidas en el hocico a modo de disculpa, increíblemente para media noche, aparte de estar ya todos más o menos ebrios, Kacchan había logrado sin problema someter a Eijiro, el peli-rojo hacía cuanto Kacchan quería y lo seguía a donde iba, aunque para su mala suerte cada vez que intentaba atacar a alguno de los invitados de Midoriya, o a Midoriya, Eijiro lo alzaba del lomo y se lo llevaba lejos para tratarlo como si siguiera siendo un cachorro, ante esto Kacchan gruñía y le ladraba lanzándole también mordiscos, aunque luego se resignaba y hociqueaba levemente al más grande para disculparse con un par de lametazos.

Para cuando la noche termino Kacchan había obtenido un fiel esclavo que lo seguía a donde fuera y también una cómoda cama, al ser tan pequeño no le costaba nada acomodarse entre el pelaje de Eijiro a cambio de dejar, entre gruñidos, que este lo lamiera como si fuera un cachorro, el único problema fue que por la mañana, Eijiro no quería marcharse y que Kacchan comenzara a ladrar como desquiciado no ayudaba en absoluto a la resaca y humor de Kaminari, finalmente Jiro tuvo que ir por ambos y llevarse a un triste Eijiro que tuvo que volver a los días después para jugar con Kacchan.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Siento que debo escribir más de ellos (y lo hare) espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

Publicado en

F

F

. Net


End file.
